Diana Prince
Diana Prince (born as Leto, and also known as Wonder Woman), was a legendary Vanir who worked as a yeoman in the United States Navy as well as a founding member of the Justice Society. Biography Early life The woman who would be known as Diana Prince was actually born as Leto on the island of Kos around 550 BCE to Phoebe and Coeus. As a young adult, Leto caught the eye of the Greek god Zeus and the two had a brief but intense affair which left her pregnant. However, when the goddess Hera, the sister and wife of Zeus, discovered that Leto was pregnant and that Zeus was the father, she realized that the offspring would cement the new order. While the pregnancy started before the marriage, Hera was still jealous of Leto. For the duration of Leto's pregnancy, Hera created problems. She pushed Leto out of Olympus and banned Leto from giving birth on "terra firma", the mainland, any island at sea, or any place under the sun. As Leto wandered on the earth, no person would let her stay in their home for fear of reprisal from Hera. On top of that, Hera had the dragon Python chase her. Zeus saved her by sending Boreas, to carry her out to sea. Finally, the desolate, rocky island of Delos, which had nothing to lose, accepted her. The other goddesses gathered there to help Leto during the labour. Hera stayed away and managed to detain Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth, but Iris eventually succeeded in bringing her to the island. Leto first gave birth to Diana, and after another nine days of labour, to Apollo. Still fleeing Hera's wrath, she went to Lycia. The peasants tried to prevent her from drinking from their well, so she turned them into frogs. Although Leto's problems continued for a little more, she now had two fast growing children, both of whom became powerful archers, to protect her. Only four years old, Apollo managed to kill Python. Then, the giant Tityus tried to rape Leto, but was killed by the children. As the mother of two powerful gods, Leto returned to Zeus's favour despite Hera's disapproval. After Apollo and Diana killed the Cyclopes, however, Hera petitioned that the children be executed for their crimes. Leto was able to persuade Zeus to lighten his punishment, and Hera had the twins turned into clay instead. To spare Leto pain, her mother, Phoebe, erased Leto's memories of her children. Becoming Wonder Woman There the Amazons remained until the year 1972 CE when Major Steve Trevor, United States Army Air Corps, crash landed on Paradise Island. Diana was immediately attracted to the handsome man despite his extensive injuries. Violating the Island rules about taking in outsiders, Diana took the unconscious Trevor back to the Amazons in an attempt to save his life. He revealed the current state of the world, resulting in the Queen deciding to send him back to the outside world with an Amazon to battle the Vietnamese. Diana wanted to participate and help, but her ulterior motive was to leave Paradise Island with Steve Trevor. The Queen forbade Diana from participating in the contest to determine the Amazon who was to go to Man's World, but in disguise Diana won the contest. Diana removed her wig and revealed her identity, and proclaimed her loyalty and love to her people, her queen and mother. Her mother agreed to send her with her blessing. Diana returned Steve Trevor to the United States and adopted the identity of an Army nurse named Diana Prince so she could be close to Trevor as he recovered from his injuries. Now known as glasses wearing Diana Prince, Princess Diana began to operate as Wonder Woman publicly and forged papers that allowed her to become the recently promoted Major Trevor's and Col. Phillip Darnell's confidential assistant. Later, the heroine stumbled upon a bank robbery, which she stopped. A theatrical agent who saw her in action invited her to take her Bullets and Bracelets act on the road as a theatrical attraction. Diana was hesitant, but she needed money in this society, so she agreed. Soon after, Wonder Woman saved the infant Donna Troy from a burning house fire. Donna would be raised on Paradise Island as the adopted daughter of Phoebe, and thus Diana's adoptive sister. Donna returned to the "Man's World" as the teenaged Wonder Girl of the Young Justice. In c. 1983 Wonder Woman worked alongside Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Batman and others when White Martians attempted to invade the Earth. The collection of heroes staved the Martian invasion, and were celebrated by many civilians for their actions. Joining the Justice Society Trouble brewed once again when Earth was invaded by Appellaxian warriors sent to the planet to see who could conquer Earth first, as a means of determining who would become the new ruler of their home planet. Each alien warrior possessed a different power or ability, and attacked a different portion of Earth, which drew the attention of Wonder Woman and others. While most of the Appellaxian invaders were defeated by the superheroes individually, the heroes, including Wonder Woman herself, fell prey one by one to a single competitor's attack; they soon discovered that only by working together could they defeat the competitor. With the combined efforts of Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter, they defeated the remaining Appellaxians. Afterwards, the group decided that they should form a permanent organization to confront menaces that required a similar pooling of resources, and dubbed themselves the Justice Society of America with their headquarters, the Hall of Justice, located in Cincinnati, Ohio. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Martian Manhunter Flash Aquaman Dinah Drake Romances Zeus Steve Trevor Clark Kent Bruce Wayne Powers and Abilities Powers Vanir Physiology ''': ::Superhuman Strength: Diana possessed superhuman strength, many times greater than that of a normal human being. She may very well have been the strongest woman on Earth at her peak, as her strength levels were in the same class as Superman. She could bend steel pipes in her bare hands, or lift heavy machinery with little to no effort. Prince could also use her powerful leg muscles to propel herself through the air, leaping over high obstacles such as walls or fences. ::Superhuman Durability: Diana Prince had an extraordinary resistance to blunt force trauma, capable of shrugging off punches from beings such as Superman and Captain Marvel. However, Diana's skin was not totally invulnerable and could be pierced by sharp projectiles with sufficient force distributed over a small surface area such as bullets. ::Healing Factor: Diana was constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal. In cases where she was gravely injured or poisoned, Diana showed the ability to physically merge with the earth, causing whatever injuries or poisons to be expelled from her body as it regained shape. ::'''Superhuman Longevity/Virtual Immortality: Like the rest of her people, Leto aged at a much slower rate than humans. So long as Wonder Woman remained on Paradise Island and drank from the Fountain of Eternal Youth, she was virtually immortal. Whenever she left the island and went without the drink, Diana's body began to age at a much faster rate, though far less than a human. Upon returning to the island however, her aging was once again halted. Even still, it was nigh impossible for her to die from old age. ::Superhuman Stamina: ::Flight: Diana could glide in air currents. ::Superhuman Speed: Diana also possessed incredible speed and reflexes. On the ground, Diana was easily fast enough to deflect bullets with her silver gauntlets. ::Superhuman Reflexes: Abilities *'Master Combatant': *'Enhanced Intellect:' Diana possessed great wisdom and intelligence. She was considered among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice Society. *'Multilingualism': Diana spoke several languages, such as English, Greek, Nahuatl, Norse and Russian. *'Animal Empathy': Wonder Woman used this ability on guard dogs or creatures that were involved in the schemes she was up against. She would befriend the animals and calm them down or tell them to do something that would help her. Weaknesses Appearances References Category:Females Category:Vanirs Category:Justice Society members Category:United States Navy sailors Category:Amazons Category:Olympians Category:Royalty Category:Goddesses Category:Nurses Category:Americans